


The Shift

by Logseman



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: daily life, fire kingdom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27497011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Logseman/pseuds/Logseman
Summary: The servants in the royal palace of the Fire Kingdom are used to hardship, and very demanding matters. Will the return of Prince Zuko add to their troubles?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	The Shift

"You know how we cook in this kitchen, Feng. There is simply no way that your skin will heal while you're surrounded by burning oil and spice everywhere. A second time would damage your face..."

"IT. WAS. AN. ACCIDENT! IT WON'T HAPPEN AGAIN!" Feng had to restrain himself and take a deep breath as he noticed the familiar buildup of chi. Out of control, it was swelling on the very scabs the burning oil had opened on his face, making them even more painful. Mama Kuo sighed quietly, waiting for him to be ready to look at her, and then fixing her eyes on his.

"I know, dear. We will miss your energy in the kitchen, and this is just until your skin doesn't break anymore. You *are* applying the comfrey salve, I imagine." The last remark was given with an uncertain smile.

"I am, I'm not an idiot!" Feng was gradually losing his fire, now shifting his face towards his good side so Mama didn't see the scabs. "It's just that... have you seen how they act towards servants? I heard that they *sell* shifts to each other so that they DON'T have to be around them!"

"It is not them that you would serve, but Prince Zuko. He has not been around them. Maybe *he* is different."

A deep voice, belonging to the man Kuo and Feng had ever known, startled them both. "I know you mean well, Kuo" the man said as he entered the small room, wary of his head hitting something unexpected. "But you should not fool the young man, even for his sake."

"Shan, what are you saying? None of us know the prince like we know the Lord and the Heiress." 

"Shibing and Shui served for him and General Iroh. They'll always speak wonders of the general, but the prince didn't learn anything from him, and he’s a hothead. Come to think of it, that reminds me of someone..." Feng bit his lower lip while the mountainous man winked at him. "You might get on just like a house on fire."


End file.
